Seeker's notes Wikia
The latest from the world of Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood *21st September 2015: A new update has been released for the game! Introducing the Foggy Ship Update, which brings new Hidden Object Locations (Ship and Clock Tower); new Quests; new Collections; a number of improvements to the game; and the game's first ever set of Timed Challenges. Players have 29 days to complete special challenges in the game. *29th July 2015: Mytona have announced the worldwide release of Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood for iOS tablets. Now Seeker's from around the world can join the adventure. An Android version of the game is expected to be released soon in the Google Play Store. *5th May: The gamehas been updated in the Apple AppStore Canada, improving the Mosaic puzzle and increasing stability. *16th April 2015: Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood has been released in the Apple AppStore Canada. *15th April 2015: Mytona, the makers of The Secret Society - Hidden Mystery, have announced a new Hidden Object Game: 'Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood'! *Old news Welcome to the Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Wiki Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood is a hidden object game from MyTona (Author/Developer), the creators of the popular 'The Secret Society - Hidden Mystery' game, available free to download for the Apple iPad. "Darkwood is an enigmatic town shrouded in mystery, a bizarre burg riddled with secrets just waiting to be uncovered. It all began with a mysterious curse… and now the residents of this forgotten town are being held captive by some unknown force. Although they need your help, the townspeople aren’t exactly forthcoming about their hometown’s history or their own obscure activities. To learn the truth, you’ll have to overcome a series of trials and take part in a thrilling adventure spanning such intriguing locations as an abandoned train station, a decadent ballroom, an unearthly dressing room and many more. Could you be the fabled Seeker, the savior who will solve the mystery of the town’s curse and free the townspeople from their strange enchantment? Come to Darkwood and find out!" About the Wiki This wiki is a (very rough) work in progress. The aim is to provide basic game information for Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood; tutorials on the different aspects of game play; puzzle solutions; information on known problems/glitches; and a record of updates to the game. Currently SN has no in-game tutorial, and only a limited FAQ available on the creators website. Hopefully one will be provided in a future update to the game, but in the mean time this wiki can help players get to grips with the many aspects of the game. Please help out by adding to stub articles and fixing any errors you encounter. Introducing Darkwood #Darkwood Town Map #Townspeople #Monsters #Diary The Basics #Getting Started #FAQ #List of Hidden Object Locations #Hidden Object Modes #Anomalies #List of Puzzles - Treasure Box, Mosaic, Ancient Cards #Tools #Talismans #Inventory #Store #Quests #Collections #Fixers (Combining Elements) #Trading #Crafting #Guilds #Friends - Adding Friends, Gifting Friends, Visiting Friends Delving Deeper #Experience Levels #Reputation Levels #Location Ranks (Name Plaque Colours) - Costs to Play and Rewards for Winning #Energy #Special Items #Friends - Hiring Friends, Wish Lists, Talents, Avatars, Top100 #Achievements #Achievement Levels #Artifacts #List of Collections #List of Collection Items #List of Collection Item Locations #List of Fixers (combining elements) #List of Trading Items #List of Crafting Items #List of Monster Banishing Items #Game Updates #Information Graveyard #Video Vault * * The Secret Society Wiki Forum *MyTona *The Secret Society - Hidden Mystery Wiki *Gabby Gamers (Website) Are you excited to try this new Hidden Object game? Yes! Not really, the ones I already have are time consuming enough I've had the game for a couple of months now and love it! I've tried the game a couple of months ago but have stopped playing Category:Browse Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Game Guides Category:Seekers Notes